Karakuri Burst
by AgenteYumi
Summary: ¿Que tan fina es la linea del bien y el mal?. En un Berlín acosado por un ejercito de implacables asesinas, la Policía debe encargarse de ellos. ¿Pero cual es su origen y para quien trabajan? Y sobre todo ¿Quienes son ellas?
1. Media noche Iris azul

Karakuri burst se volvió una revelación para mi regreso a los fanfics PruHun (y un poco de Asakiku). Y digo, Len vestido así, luego lo cambias por Gil, con esos ojos escarlata... en la escena del minuto 2:21... *trata de no morir porque tiene un fic que escribir*

**Hetalia no me pertenece porque entonces habría mas nazis gays que en el video de Ale-ale-jandro XD**

* * *

><p>La luna solitaria en el cielo color rojizo, por detrás del edificio de gobierno.<br>Y enfrente, en medio de la puerta principal estaba ella.  
>Su largo cabello castaño sujeto en una coleta con flequillos que caían por el lado derecho de su cara. Atraviada con un corto kimono strapless color rojo, con un obi tinto. Una bata blanca la protegía del frío, al igual que unas calcetas manchadas de rojo. Llevaba getas en los pies.<br>Su ojo izquierdo tenía una mirada dispersa, pero fiera, acentuada por la cicatriz que le surcaba la nariz.

El oficial frente a ella, devolvió la mirada. Su gabardina color negro -a juego con una visera negra- le permitía esconderse en las sombras hasta que permitió que la luz de la noche le diera de lleno, destacando sus cabellos platinados y su ojo escarlata, el otro lo tenía con un parche. Sostenía la funda de su espada.

-Vaya vaya, mi oficial favorito- dijo la mujer en tono burlón, al notar su presencia.  
>-¿Quien fue esta vez, Puppe Killer?- la interrogó, con tono marcial<br>-Te sorprenderás de mi logro. Fue tan facil

La bata descendió un poco por los hombros de ella, dejando ver las dos cicatrices cerca de su cuello, al cual una venda le daba 3 vueltas. Sacó un revólver de una de las mangas de la bata y corrió hacia el hombre, este respondió desenvainando la espada.

El oficial desvió las balas con ayuda de la espada y llegó cerca de su atacante, halando su bata para acercarla más. La tiró contra el piso de un movimiento, dejándola bocabajo.

_Dos niños en la penumbra._  
><em>Uno llora mientras siente el dolor agudo en su cara, sostiene su mano cerca de la herida tratando de aliviar la sensación desagradable. El otro es llevado por encima del hombro de un adulto.<em> _Está totalmente inconsciente._  
><em>Jamás podrá recuperarlo, lo sabe y le duele pensarlo.<br>_

Ella, levantando la cara por encima de su hombro, lo miró, confundida.  
>-¿Para qué fuí creada?- le preguntó la muchacha al oficial. El hombre pareció reaccionar de algo y apartó la espada, que debía darle muerte. Se dio media vuelta y la dejó ahí- ¡Por favor, dímelo!<br>-Ni yo lo sé.  
>Se alejó, tambien perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Algo en ella le despertaba otra vez el dolor de la cicatriz que tenía en la cara.<br>Tampoco ella se levantó.

El sol moribundo del atardecer alumbraba la calle por donde paseaban otro oficial, de cabello negro y mirada apagada. Le acompañaba un rubio con enormes cejas y ojos verde esmeralda, quien llevaba bajo el brazo varios pliegos de papel imprenta.  
>Miraron el desastre de las peleas nocturnas: postes rotos, lozas levantadas del piso, cráteres pequeños. El oficial sacó una libreta para anotar lo que veía con tal de reportarlo a la comisaría.<br>-Parece ser que las P.K. no se rinden.- comentó el rubio, poniendose casi a nivel del piso a revisar las calles empedradas.  
>-Ese es el problema. Mientras ellas sigan existiendo no lograremos llegar a los comandantes de la mafia.- el policía sacudió la cabeza- El oficial Beillschmint está a la caza de la mas hábil. Todavía no le damos ningún nombre.<br>-Yo las he visto, desde nuestro departamento. Cada Puppe lleva una flor en el cabello, única para cada niña. La que Beillschmint caza lleva un broche de tulipanes rojos.  
>-Tulpe se llamará- respondió el pelinegro, anotando eso también.<br>-No creo que ellas sean humanas, creo que han experimentado y creado semihumanos. Nadie tiene tanta fuerza.  
>-No, solo unas pocas son así. Tal vez unas funcionaron mejor que otras, como Tulpe.<br>Se miraron a los ojos. Sonó la campana de Gedächtniskirche, anunciando que eran las 7, Arthur debía volver al departamento y Kiku al Bundestag, a convencer al Parlamento de que aumentaran los recursos.  
>-Por favor, Kiku, cuídate. No me gustaría que te pasara algo. Tus misiones son muy peligrosas. Deberías quedarte.<br>-No renunciaré. Debo proteger a la ciudad, a los ciudadanos. Y debería irme: a medianoche es el encuentro con ellas.  
>El rubio se decidió y le dio un beso en la frente al oficial, quien era bastante mas bajito que él. Sentía el corazón hacersele nudo en la garganta.<br>-Entonces cuídate.  
>-Adios, Arthur.<br>Dios sabría si Arthur volvería a ver a Kiku en la mañana. Por ahora, a él le esperaba regresar a su departamento, a continuar escribiendo una novela, tratando de desviar la preocupación que sentía.

-Kukla ubiĭtsy tyulʹpan- dijo una voz desde la sombras. Su tono suave era suficiente para darle un escalofrío a alguien. Al instante apareció de vuelta la muchacha del kimono rojo.  
>-Igen, master.<p>

* * *

><p><em>¿Que tan fina es la línea del bien y el mal?<br>_

N/A: Casi todos los términos que usa la policía estarán en alemán, por que... se oye sexy mafia hablará en varios idiomas diferentes  
>1- Puppe Killer Kukla ubiitsy : Muñeca asesina (referencia al nombre que se da a sí misma Rin), PK es la abreviacion. Variación: Zapyast'e/Puppe (Muñeca)  
>2- Tulpe Tyul'pan: Tulipán.  
>3- Igen, master: Sí, maestro<p>

-Lugares mencionados

Gedächtniskirche o Iglesia del recuerdo (Iglesia en memoria del Káiser Guillermo), iglesia ubicada en Berlín, la cual fue construida por Guillermo segundo para honrar a su abuelo, el primero (Guillermo I, pues, ya oigo a Gilbert regañarme y a Ludwig amenazarme con ejercicio). Durante la WWII, la bombardearon y quedó hecha ruinas. Tuvieron de 2: o la destuian, o la reconstruian. Terminaron por rescatarla -pero sin quitarle lo dañado de la guerra-, asegurarla para que no se derrumbara y tenerla en recuerdo de "porque la guerra no es buena"

Bundestag: antes Reichstag -edificio del Reich, ahora es donde esta el parlamento alemán ;D-

*Corre a esconderse tras su ejercito de muñecas asesinas XD*


	2. Impulso de destrucion Tulipan rojo

OK, continuacion, gracias por los review .D

* * *

><p>El cuartel dentro del Bundestag estaba semioscuro, con tal de ir acostumbrando a los agentes a la oscuridad de la noche y así poder llevar a cabo su misión.<br>No eran mas de 20.  
>El gobierno, para tener mas agentes, ofrecía altos sueltos y prestaciones increíbles, así como una cuasi inmunidad legal. Pero pocos querrían arriesgar su pellejo a manos de las asesinas mas atroces que habían conocido.<p>

-¡Hey, Gilbert!  
>Al voltear el oficial hacia una esquina reconoció a un rubio de rizos y bellos ojos azules. Este le señaló una portavianda que tenía su nombre en una caligrafía preciosista. A su lado estaba un castaño de ojos verdes, sonriendo.<br>-Antonio, Fran ¿Listos?  
>-Por supuesto, mon ami- respondió François.<br>-Mas que nunca- Antonio presumió su katana recien afilada.  
>Kiku Honda presentó el plano de esa noche en el pizarrón holograma. Se veía el plano de toda la ciudad. Con un fuete señaló varios puntos en la ciudad.<br>-Ya saben, en equipos de 3 para asegurarnos de que las atraparemos. No importa cuantas sean, sino que lleguen vivas. ¿Comprendido?  
>-Sí, señor.<br>-Ella es quien mas nos interesa- el oficial mostró una foto de la muñeca asesina de cabellos castaños, esta estaba de espaldas- Tulpe.

En la Gedächtniskirche se veía una figura oculta entre las sombras de uno de los pozos que había dejado la guerra. Gilbert entrecerró los ojos y reconoció al instante a la muchacha. Disparó cerca de Tulpe y esta saltó, callendo de pie al piso, con una sonrisa socarrona miró al policía.  
>-Tulpe. ¿Con que así te habré de llamar?- la escaneó con ayuda de un artefacto extraño, notando la sangre en sus manos. Como ella salió corriendo, algo de ese líquido cayó al piso. El albino recolectó una muestra- El islandés que trabaja en el zoo.- suspiró, apesadumbrado.<p>

_Elizabeta notaba a esos doctores que veían a los niños del orfanato durante las tardes. Usaban lentes y largas batas blancas. _  
><em>La veían jugar futbol con Ludwig y Gilbert. La veían jugar al té (con todo su disgusto) con Feliks. Incluso estudiar.<em>  
><em>"No dejes que te lleven"<em>  
><em>Un niño de cabellos platinados le dijo un día, sabiendo que pasaban cosas raras en el orfanato. <em>

_Pero un día ellos irrumpieron en el cuarto que el niño albino y ella compartían. Trataron de llevársela, forcejearon y algo les hirió en la cara._  
><em>El menor, ahogándose en las lágrimas de desesperación al ver que se la llevaban no pudo hacer nada. La sangre le manchaba la mano derecha. La niña desapareció, siendo llevaba en el hombro de uno de esos doctores.<em>

_La niña despertó en un cuarto pintado de negro. Asustada por no reconocer nada, apenas logró darse cuenta de que tenia el ojo izquierdo vendado. _  
><em>Los doctores entraron otra vez y la sujetaron. En respuesta uno recibió una mordida.<em>  
><em>-¡Maldita escuinla!- gritó, furioso- A ver si con esto te me vas calmando<em>  
><em>Una jeringa aterrizó de modo brutal en su garganta. La sustancia al instante la hizo retorcerse en el piso. Esos científicos -ahora sabía que eran- la miraron, indiferentes.<em>  
><em>Y ella poco a poco sentía algo por su cuerpo, algo que le quemaba en las venas. Algo que había llegado a una parte de ella que no conocía.<em>  
>"Yo soy Elizabeta"<br>_Algo vital._  
>"Yo soy yo".<br>_Importante._  
>"Soy solo yo. Soy... soy única".<br>_Y eso había desaparecido._

Tulpe despertó en medio de la mañana, cuando descansaba de sus misiones. Siempre tenía esa pesadilla. Solo en esos momentos dejaba de sentir el extraño impulso de destrucción que la dominaba siempre.  
>En esos momentos se sentía tan devastadoramente sola que lo que quería era darse un tiro con su propia arma. Pero la duda la hacía permanecer viva.<br>¿Quien era ese niño?

En la enfermería había otra Puppe Killer, dejandose ser curada con sorprendente docilidad. Sus largos cabellos platinados caían sobre su piel de mármol. Un broche en forma de lirio salvaje, pero rojo le adornaba por el lado derecho. Sus dos ojos eran rojizos, tirando un poco a violeta intenso.  
>Un chico de cabello castaño oscuro le aplicaba una pomada de color verde.<br>-Bueno, con esto sanarás rápido, Lelija. Y venia pensando si tú.  
>-Toris...<br>Lelija le tomó la mano.  
>Y cuando Toris se la vio, regresando de su ensueño, se dio cuenta de que "podía doblarla en diferentes posiciones".<p>

Cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta del departamento, Arthur volvió a respirar tranquilo. En una mesa estaban sus hojas de imprenta ya escritas por ambos lados, con algunos tachones y correcciones.  
>-Deja de dormirte en el sillón. Siempre te tuerces el cuello.- le reprochó Kiku en tono de broma, sonriendole tiernamente. El rubio lo abrazó y le dio un beso, sintiendose aliviado de que una noche mas su persona mas importante pudiera volver a salvo.<br>-Yo cocino hoy- sugirió Arthur, pero antes de que pudiera decir "este sartén es mio", un muy asustado oficial ya estaba preparando la cena.

-Master...  
>Una muchacha de largos cabellos negros apareció en el despacho donde las Puppe Killer iban a recibir sus misiones. Sus ojos tenían un tinte indefinido entre violeta, café y negro, con una expresión de tristeza. Su piel era algo morena. Vestía un qipao rojo.<br>El despacho tenia miniaturas de madera de las Puppe Killer, incluso tenía un chico ahí. Las figuras tenian una forma algo infantiloide. Tambien tenia varias carpetas con sus nombres en ruso: Tul'pan, Lili...  
>La gran sombra negra que ella había estado observando se acercó mas y mas hasta que logró tomarla por la cintura con un brazo fuerte y grueso. Unos labios con sabor a vodka se posaron sobre los suyos.<br>-Yao... no me llames así.  
>Yao le tomó la cara entre sus manos y se perdió en unos ojos violeta, gélidos. Le sonrió, con ternura<br>-Iván.

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora<p>

1- Como Ice tiene un pingüino pensé que podria trabajar en un zoo XD, pobre, que rápido lo mate D:  
>2- En el cerebro hay una parte que nos permite saber quienes somos (consciencia del yo que le dicen). Lo que la "vacuna" hacía era destruir esa parte o al menos adormecerla.<br>3- Lelija/Lili: Lirio. Ya habran supuesto quien es, por aquello de los dedos ¿verdad?. Esta es una foto de la flor http:/ www. fotonaturaleza .org/ ?image_id=23761&sessionid= (quiten los espacios)  
>4- El nombre de cada capitulo es el nombre + una flor. No siempre es la que se menciona, pero sí tiene referencia a un personaje.<p> 


	3. Roto Flor de Durazno

Y bueno, decidí contar un poco la historia de Yao e Iván en esta historia y la de Arthur y Kiku comenzará tambien a ser contada.

* * *

><p>-¡Yao nee-san!<br>El niño de 10 años se metia entre las ollas y sartenes del restaurante donde su hermana mayor trabajaba. Tenía ella 14 años en ese momento, pero _debía_ trabajar de cocinera. Sus grandes ojos cafés-violeta se posaron en los de su hermano, llenándose de ternura.  
>-Kiku... deberías estar en casa-aru.- le reprochó<br>-No puedo. La policía me dijo que permaneciera aquí, porque hay unas presencias extrañas por las calles. Si yo estoy solo te multarán.  
>La china suspiró.<br>-Comprendo. Xue te dejará estar en el cuarto de los casilleros-aru. Te pones a hacer la tarea-aru.  
>Le dio un beso en la frente antes de dejarlo ir y continuar picando verduras. Sin embargo, cuando la tal Xue volvió preguntó.<br>-Somos chinos y tu adoptas a un japonés. ¿Porqué, Yao?  
>-Por compasión-aru. No lo iba a dejar solo.- fue su respuesta.<p>

La primera vez que lo vió, él tenía 12 años y llegó acompañado de dos chicas rubias, una mayor y otra menor. La menor -de al menos 10 años- tenía largos cabellos color rubio platinado y sus bellos ojos azul gélido permanecían enojados, vigilando alrededor del chico. La otra debía tener su edad o un poco más, pero estaba demasiado desarrollada.  
>El chico tambien era rubio y tenía ojos violáceos. Le sonrió al verla.<br>-Buenas tardes, soy Yao y seré su mesera esta noche-aru.- se presentó cortésmente ante la familia.

Las presencias extrañas en la calle aumentaron conforme tambien aumentaban las visitas de ese chico y su familia. Sin embargo, primero iban los tres rubios y sus padres. Luego, dejó de ir la mayor. Entonces se le vió triste al chico -descubrió que su nombre era Iván-. Después, faltó la otra niña.  
>Por un tiempo temió que Iván desapareciera, y en efecto dejó de ir.<p>

Fueron varios años, dos mirándolo ir y siete que dejó de aparecer.

Kiku por su parte continuó creciendo y estudiando, gracias al trabajo de su hermana, que le dijo que ella ahora trabajaba para que luego él pudiera ayudarla.  
>-No me voy a poder casar. No con estas manos.- le dijo un día, mostrandole las heridas de sus manos y los callos- Por eso necesito de tí-aru. Por eso hoy me sacrifico por tí, porque quiero que seas felíz.<br>-Haré mi responsabilidad como lo esperas y mejor, nee-san.

Ese mismo año, un día, quedaron solas Xue y Yao en la cocina, terminando de lavar los platos. Sin tiempo a reaccionar a la sombra que había en la ventana, el vidrio se rompió y entró por ella una rápida figura rubia. El olor a lirios, una fragancia helada como el invierno, llenó el ambiente antes de que fuera el de la Pólvora, por los varios disparos. Dos mataron a Xue, en la cocina. En el exacto segundo en que la figura desaparecía, entró Kiku a la cocina y encontró a las dos mujeres. Yao solo había recibido un roce de bala en su brazo derecho.

-Seré policía.- le informó el pelinegro en el velorio de la otra china.- Para protegerte.  
>-Xue tenía problemas con la mafia- le susurró Yao- A mi no me atacarán-aru.<br>-De todos modos. Quiero hacerlo, quiero mantenerte y protegerte.  
>Yao sonrió.<br>-No lo harás-aru.

Pero sus mismas palabras le seguían rebotando en los oidos, en el momento en que estubo tirada en el piso de aquel callejón, en el lodo de la lluvia, su sangre y lágrimas. _"No me dejes"_ le había suplicado. Kiku no solo se había ido, sino que tambien le había dejado una herida en la espalda.  
>No quería irse de ahí, queria desaparecer.<br>Entonces oyó un auto detenerse. Por el ruido del motor -y lo sabía por el tiempo que llevaba trabajando en el restaurante, cuya cocina estaba cerca del estacionamiento-, era un auto de lujo.  
>Vio unos zapatos elegantes justo enfrente de sus ojos. Se atemorizó al reconocer que era los que usaban los mafiosos.<br>-Solo soy una cocinera. No tengo asuntos con ustedes- respondió con la poca dignidad que podía sacar desde su posición tan humillante.  
>-Yo lo sé, Yao-Yao.<br>Antes de darse cuenta, dos grandes y fuertes brazos la levantaron con ternura, llevándola al auto. En el trayecto se durmió.

Al despertar supo bien quien era su rescatador. Reconoció esos ojos de mirada infantil y sonrió, con cierta tristeza. Tanto tiempo para encontrarlo y tenía que ser de ese modo, enterándose también, quien era realmente la persona de quien se había enamorado.  
>-Necesito te pongas derecha, para curarte- le pidió él, amablemente.- Soy Iván Braginsky, para empezar.<br>-Lo sé, tambien. Tu papá te llamaba mucho cuando iban a cenar al Restaurante Cáifù.  
>-Y <em>quitate la blusa<em>- Yao se sonrojó con esa orden- Cúbrete con un almohadón.  
>Obedeciendo en todo, el rubio le comenzó a desinfectar la herida, casi sentía sus ojos analizando cada uno de los centímetros de la piel de su espalda.<br>-Fue alguien que te quería mucho ¿Verdad?- preguntó, con voz suave.  
>-¿C...como lo sabes?- respondió ella, al borde del llanto.<br>-Porque no es muy profunda físicamente. Pero a que duele demasiado por dentro.- suspiró- Tambien por como te encontré en el callejón, no te querías levantar. Podías pero no querías.- guardó silencio y continuó- Llevaba años queriendo encontrarte otra vez y verte así me dolió.  
>-¿Porqué... haces esto y porqué me querías encontrar?<br>Para ese momento, Iván ya le estaba vendando la espalda, cuidando de no tocarla cuando sus manos pasaban por el frente de su torso.  
>-Dejé de ir al restaurante porque mi papá, quien murió hace unos meses, notó que me <em>obsecioné<em> contigo. Dijo que eras solo una cocinera y no podrías estar conmigo, por tus manos. A pesar de mi edad...  
>-Pero es verdad lo de mis manos- le interrumpió, mostrándole la derecha.<br>-Yo vi en tus ojos. Tu alma.

Desde entonces, Yao abandonó el restaurante y pasó a vivir a casa del mafioso mas grande de Berlín: Iván Braginsky.  
>Podía ser un sádico con sus víctimas, un tirano para sus subordinados, el mas cruel de todos los delincuentes. Pero bajo todo eso, él era el ser humano mas tierno y dedicado que había conocido.<p>

Por su parte, Kiku marchó al entrenamiento de la policía, pasando todos los exámenes. Pronto aplicó para el equipo de cacería de las Puppe Killer.  
>Un día, estaba haciendo su guardia nocturna cuando oyó un ruido en un callejón, seguido de un grito. Corrió y vio a una de las P.K. acorralar a su víctima. Sin hacer ruido, logró atacarla con la katana dos veces. Ella era mas rápida y esta solo se clavó superficialmente en sus hombros, casi cerca del cuello.<br>Obviamente, ella salió corriendo.  
>Como buen policía, se acercó a ver quien era. Era un chico rubio, sus ojos verdes llenos de miedo se clavaron en los del japonés.<br>-Tranquilo. Ella ya se fue.  
>-Gracias, oficial.<br>-Identifiquese, civil.  
>-Soy Arthur Kirkland, periodista y escritor.<p>

* * *

><p>Notas de la autora<p>

1- Xue: Lo tomé de la película de "Heroe", había una chica llamada "Nieve voladora", de la cual solo me quedé con Nieve.

2- Caifu: Fortuna.

3- Lirio... ya adivinaron quien es la asesina?. Y los dos cortes.


End file.
